hanami_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Koizumi Mitsuki
Koizumi Mitsuki (小泉 みつき) is an actor from HANAMI company, and a member of Midday Troupe Official character introduction "A young man full of passion that is always smiling with a positivity that most consider to be annoying. Despite his personality, Mitsuki's actually quite blunt and will always try to say the truth, which leads him to say... unexpected things." Appearance Mitsuki's got pale skin and is rather tall with a bit of chub. He's got short dark blue hair with purple tones, with a longer strand of hair on his right side and a small ahoge on his left side. His eyes are light lilac. Personality He may seem shy at first, due to being afraid of saying something wrong, but his outgoing personality shows up as soon as he warms up to someone (Which can be very fast). Mitsuki loves showing affection to those dear to him, either with a hug, giving a small gift or a smile, he wants everyone to know how much they matter to him. He isn't afraid to display emotions but he hates crying, and never lets anyone see him when it happens. Which can be a problem considering how sensitive and emotional he is History Relationships Sunset Ishikawa Fubuki: Dusk Amemiya Katsumi: Katsumi tutors Mitsuki from time to time, a feat Mitsuki is very thankful for, since he never studies for anything. Fujiwara Sochi:Before joining HANAMI, Sochi was (Still is, actually) Mitsuki's favorite actor in Dusk, possibly in the whole company. Because of that, Mitsuki developed a sort of celebrity crush on Sochi and would call him "So-sama" and dedicate his time to writing Fan-fiction with Sochi as the main focus for romance. Despite living with Sochi in the dorms, he still gets nervous around him. Sunrise Lam Yik Hong: Kinoshita Hideaki: Surprisingly, Mitsuki and Hideaki are really close. They're often hanging out together, either in silent enjoying a book together or watching anime. Mitsuki doesn't quite know what is it about Hideaki that made them be such good friends, but their encounters usually means Mitsuki does all the talking while Hideaki quietly listens. Midday Suzuki Jiichiro: Nanao Kanon: Mitsuki used to think Kanon was a little scary, but ever since they started sharing the dorm room he has grown pretty fond of her. He thinks of her as a big sister. Miyahara Rimika: Despite Rimika's constant teasing, he is very special to Mitsuki. Rimika's soft appearance and and fashion makes Mitsuki feel calm. He likes calling him "Angel". Hoshikuzu Shiki: Shiki and Mitsuki are pretty good friends. They like to have nerf gun wars and Mitsuki likes to bake him cookies Trivia * He's roommates with Nanao Kanon and their room number is 206. * His Twitter is @Koizumi_Tsuki * His favorite foods are Tonkotsu Ramen and chocolate chip cookies. He's also very fond of miso soup, specially during winter. ** He doesn't like anything spicy. * He can play the piano and sing. ** He plays the piano since he was 6, so he's very good at it. He likes playing songs from his favorite animes, games and musicals. * His hobbies include playing rhythm games, writing, playing the piano, watching horror movies and swimming. * He's famous on the HANAMI fandom for his fan-fiction. Category:HANAMI Category:Midday